User talk:BachLynn23/Archive Nineteen
contesst Here's what it looks like currently: tada >-< It's mostly ready though I could change the pic to something better :/ anything else? Or Lack thereof I seEm to be without a badge. So instead, i shall shout words that look nice at you. ELEGANT. EXTRAVAGENT. PRECIOUS. NECROPHILIAC. Whoops, how'd that last one get in there? oh well, i don't discriminat. If you found that word to fit with the others :3. I'll make one eventually (a badge) and you'll be sure to recieve one ^-^ Facillis descensus averni, Sed ut observetis ortus. ~Onyx 07:35, July 17, 2013 (UTC) Re: Yeah, still making him, though not this time around. >.< Can't get much time to go to the wiki cuz of so much stuff to do. Coding Hey Bach, It's Izzy, I didn't want to bother you but I was wondering if I could use the Gears coding on User:BachLynn23/Blank Coding? If you can get back to me soon, thanks! Bye Prototype Maybe we should have the left side of the other info use collapsibles. That way, it won't look too... uneven. Do you think we should do the same for users who have a lot of minor chars? Re: Yup, hide the top middle column but only for those users who have a ton of minor chars (if it's not too much of a bother). As for the left column under other info... well, I actually do use crtl + F >.< umm... okay, let's just keep the left column as it is? Code The code for hide/show is the one with class="collapsible collapsed", isn't it? more requests Bachieeeeeeee, a request if I can ._. Can I please please please please have blank codings for: http://www.colourlovers.com/pattern/3754021/Ghost_Hearts http://www.colourlovers.com/pattern/3754040/Soaring_Eagle Thanks in advance :D Xbox Hai Bach, this Onyx. Please do that ish for xbox and stuff :3. Just a reminder cx Facillis descensus averni, Sed ut observetis ortus. ~Onyx 20:38, July 18, 2013 (UTC) re I just woke up, Ill be up all day. probably all night too. Gamertag is ONYX Volcano Question When a user's only character is adopted out, is that user removed from the user/char forum? Re: Ohh thanks :D Also, in updating the user/char forum to the new version, do we include the template/chart guide? :) You have a fair point so I'll do the same. Although, would you rather keep the guide as it is (keeping only the content hidden) or should we try hiding the titles (Colour Chart, Template for Character Lists, Template for Basic Info Newbs, etc) as well? Yup Exactly like that. I just think it make the guide seem more organized but it's just a suggestion :) I thought I'd ask your opinion on the matter. ^_^ Okay! I'll begin updating the user/char forum later.... preferably when it's not 1 in the morning xD Angelia Powers Hi Bach, so for my BC contest entry, I am making a child of Angelia, the goddess or spirit of messages, tidings and proclamations. I just wanted to ask for your opinion on it (like scope, etc. >.<) and also if I could show you some powers I made. I have finished everything but the 3 and 9 month powers. Idea! Hey bach, so I was reading The Mark of Athena and started thinking about camp jupiter. My thoughts led me to this incomplete idea, like they usually do, but I thought I was on a road that would lead somewhere. Anyway my idea was: What if we did a Camp Jupiter contest? You would have to create a cabin, power set, and character off of Roman Gods and Goddesses . If enough people participated then a camp jupiter could be made and maybe do a co-op with camp half blood. If there was a camp jupiter role playing wikia that co-oped with this site; then we could open a door that leads to more challenges,contests, and maybe even more. Well that was my idea I don't know maybe it's not good. That's just how my trail of thought was working and I thought I should share it with you cause you seem like a person who can follow through on ideas and stuff. If it's bad, or has already been tried sorry for wasting your time >..< RAWR!! I'm a ferocious animalWait...No I'm not, I'm just Astrid 20:01, July 19, 2013 (UTC) re: Oh I didn't know that there were attempts at a camp jupiter site. But I see what you mean. It probably wouldn't work out so well.-. -- RAWR!! I'm a ferocious animalWait...No I'm not, I'm just Astrid 20:01, July 19, 2013 (UTC) Template Would you consider it a good idea if we make the template/chart guide in the user/char forum into a template? Or would it be too much work? :c Progress So far, I've finished the T's up to the Z's. The rest I'll do either later or tomorrow :) CSS? Hey Bach >~< Brocky told me that you had the code for us to put on our person css or something to get rid of the jagged lines? If you do could I have it or? Cos its really annoying >.< Thanks~ Hi Bach... Sorry to disturb you, but I'm really confused right now. What exactly do I do now? Because I'm a bit confused whether I have been accepted or not... And if I have, what do I do exactly? Valerius W. (talk) 17:30, July 20, 2013 (UTC) Reaping For the reaping, Minx's character used an explosive tip arrow to attack my character, I want to know, is my char able to have and use Electro-volt arrows (I'm just gonna call it that) that shock whoever and whatever it makes contact with? Re:Hetalia Oh yeah, it's ready sorry. I'd finished it late at nght and forgot all about putting that it was ready to be checked >..< RAWR!! I'm a ferocious animalWait...No I'm not, I'm just Astrid 20:32, July 21, 2013 (UTC) Ok, Ill get started on it. I dont know why it said that, I put it down as 16 Re: Do you think I could have a little more time? Softball season is just about to end and I have a ton of games til then so I don't know when I'll be able to work on my charrie Sorry, Bach. It's good to be checked. ---''It's all here, black and white, clear as crystal. 21:25, July 21, 2013 (UTC)'' Okay I am surprised to hear you guys were already claiming character from this group, because this is the first time I have heard it. Although I do have some of claim ready, I havn't written much for the history. I will try to finish the character history as fast as I can, but just in case may I ask for an extention. Dogs are not our whole life,but they make our lives whole. - Roger Caras 21:29, July 21, 2013 (UTC) Well I knew about the group, I just didn't know that the group history portion was finished and that users were already allowed to create their character history. I wasn't paying attention to the page since usually i get an email telling me that something as changed. Dogs are not our whole life,but they make our lives whole. - Roger Caras 21:41, July 21, 2013 (UTC) Hey Bach is it a requirement to add the conception in each background, because I know when I did my first character it wasn't that important, and I did get her claim without it. But that was two years ago and since then rules have been changed and added. For the character in the Hetalia group I would like to keep some level of mystery for my character. Dogs are not our whole life,but they make our lives whole. - Roger Caras 22:02, July 21, 2013 (UTC) Code Hey Bach, I was ndering if you could code something for me using Its for my character that I'm gonna make that has cancer, if you could help Thank you so much, if you want anything in return, just ask Really, there been character who remember nothing about their background, and their history didn't give little to any hints about it, and still gotten approved. Because for this character all I was thinking about is starting the history for when the adoptive parents got him, and his was a case of a closed adoption. Where it isn't only the character that don't know where this guy came from, but the other users. I am doing it for dramatic effect, and to have a future story arc for the character. Dogs are not our whole life,but they make our lives whole. - Roger Caras 23:06, July 21, 2013 (UTC) Re:Re:Code Well, If you can't may I have permission to use your coding and try to make it my own, if you'll let me Just wanna say... WOW Bach I just wanted to tell you that you are FANTASTIC! OMG What you did to the site and stuff looks soooo awesome! I hope I get as good as you, when it comes to coding. The stuff you do is just Supercalifragilisticexpialidocious! -- RAWR!! I'm a ferocious animalWait...No I'm not, I'm just Astrid 23:33, July 21, 2013 (UTC) Reply: Hetalia group Hey bach im going somewhere for a few days and i may as well get an extension. Shisaac (talk) 01:14, July 22, 2013 (UTC) re:Hetalia et NTW Hey Bach, I would like an extension please, things have just gotten a little hectic around here. Also, could you tell me if I can place the parent of one of my chars in the New Titan War? I don't think it's not allowed, but you know everything, so I'm asking you. THanks :D re: The Defense of Mahattan. Facillis descensus averni, Sed ut observetis ortus. ~Onyx 02:31, July 22, 2013 (UTC) User activity I think I've manage to list most (if not all) of our semi-active users. Here's a list so far. Help? :'c So... I 'm kinda having trouble determining which users fall under "semi-active". All I've been able to classify are those who currently belong the the "Less Active" users. I was wondering if you could help me out a bit? :c Re: Online Yup. Just can't get on chat due to internet problems. Re:portal Yup, I saw it :D Good job on that, by the way. For the user activity, do you think it would be wise to announce the improved user activities via a blog then, if anyone wishes to change their user activity, they could just message us? Re:Messaging Alright then :D So I'll message the users that are currently on the list I have once the blog is put up? Re: Blog Can you make it? You're much more experienced with creating blogs than I am.... :) I'd most likely say a lot of things before getting to the main point xD Blog Link Thank you! :D Re:Okay I'll finish up the messaging tonight then I'll get the cabins started on... either tomorrow or Wednesday. :) Also, is this message enough for the semi-active users: "Hello there. It has come to our attention that you edit more frequently than many users who claim to be fully active. Since we have recently come up with 3 levels instead of 2, (see this blog for more info) we, the admin team, believe you would be better suited for the semi-active status. You don't have to worry about losing characters. We'd still have it noted. That way, if you go entirely inactive at a moment's notice, nothing will happen to your characters. " I want it to be one and the same for all of them so as to save time. I just need your opinion on whether I should shorten it more or add some more details. Nicki? Do I include Nicki in the semi-active users? She said in her message to Wind (yes, I actually looked >.<) that she would be inactive for a couple of week so I'm not quite sure whether to include her in the current list or not. :c Done I've finished messaging the users and marking their respective forums :) I have her permission to use it :) OKay, so on the subcategory of your profile titled "O.O" or somewhere else? >.< Oh XD Okay I'll go add that now :) Re:Allie Oh I think I added the category on accident. I'll delete it right away. Guuuuuuuurl you deserve this Re:hetalia group Can i get 7 days more? 'cause school is kinda bombing me for assignments, report etc etc. even though im sick i still need to go to school. >.< i told sean about the extention a while ago (: Coding Hello! I was wondering if you could please make me a blank coding? I am making a cloud nymph but she's going to be moody so I was hoping if yu could make a coding in blue/grey colours, with pastel mint/blue highlights and fonts. Sorry if its a bit vague xP 08:32, July 23, 2013 (UTC) Sorry, I might add that I would like the Header Fonts to be a kind of cursive writing, while the body font is Century Gothic. 14:50, July 23, 2013 (UTC) My Claim hey bach could you please look at my claim Bella - Rose Taylor as i would be very grateful. thanks so much, Rossyra1 11:33, July 23, 2013 (UTC) Template removal? I forgot to ask this before but, for the users who are semi-active, do we still keep the "Officially Less Active" template on their char pages? Returning (Hopefully) Hey Bach :) Its been a while since I was last on (*cough* a year *cough*) but now that I'm settled down and everything's stable, I've decided to come back to the Wikia. I won't be able to be on much at first, but hopefully I'll be able to be on at least two times a week, if not more. “If I got rid of my demons, I’d lose my angels.” -Viktoria (talk) 20:48, July 23, 2013 (UTC) Adoption I was wondering if I could adopt your swan nymph, Amilis. If you don't want to lend her to me, I totally understand. IM me if you accept. I'm Ready! 01:31, July 24, 2013 (UTC) Wordbubble I was looking at the word bubbles, thnking of which one to use, and I like the look of and was wondering if I could use it :D Word bubble for Bella rose Taylor Hi this is my first word bubble on my own without my friends helping and the instructions on the help page are too comfusing for me Help !!!! Thanks Rossyra1 12:29, July 24, 2013 (UTC) Re:Amilis Thanks but I had a coding problems and I was hoping you could fix it. One more think, what's the link to the WB? Amlis I inserted my username and it all glitched. Could you please help me? Template question Would creating a new template for the chars of semi-active users take time? I mean, would it be difficult for someone who doesn't usually deal with coding? I was asking because, if ever we do decide to create a new template, I wouldn't want to bother you with having to create it, what with you doing so many things already. Okie Alright ^_^ I'll get to creating/rewording the templates... as much as possible before the night ends. Last Okay, last question regarding the semi-active template. >.< Do I use the same picture in the Officially Inactive template for the Semi-Active one? Accomplished The template for the semi-active users is finished. :) I'm kind of cofused. I got a message telling me I was "entry level" or soemething. Does that mean my character was accepted or it it just a notification telling me I'm here? Max Angel (talk) 18:44, July 24, 2013 (UTC) Okay Bach, I have finnished with my claim for the group, remember whether or not its claimed between today or tomarrow is out of my hands since I do have to work.Dogs are not our whole life,but they make our lives whole. - Roger Caras 18:44, July 24, 2013 (UTC) Thank you. I don't know how to properly reply, sorry. P.s. I like your sonic screwdriver. Max Angel (talk) 18:50, July 24, 2013 (UTC) Fan Fic Char Contest Hey bach, someone deleted my entry from the fan fiction character history contest thing. I told hydro but he said he can't do anything about it. Maybe it's just not showing up for me, cause I'm on a stupid iPad, atleast that's what I hope. But I'm really upset 'cause I put a lot of work into it and I was hoping you'd know what to do >..< RAWR!! I'm a ferocious animalWait...No I'm not, I'm just Astrid 20:05, July 24, 2013 (UTC) re: OMG Thank you thank you thank you bach!!! I'm was seriously about to cry! You're amazing RAWR!! I'm a ferocious animalWait...No I'm not, I'm just Astrid 20:12, July 24, 2013 (UTC) Re:How's this Yeah, that's good :) I'll just learn how to change the fonts myself :) Thank you sooooo much though 23:04, July 24, 2013 (UTC) Can I try? Can I try to use your coding and see if I can do somehting, because apparently, your coding isn't going jagged "huge wip project" So bach that huge whip project your doing, I can help if you like. You're just nameing the char (in abc order), the model, and all that other stuff right? At the very least i can do the one for my chars. RAWR!! I'm a ferocious animalWait...No I'm not, I'm just Astrid 10:10, July 25, 2013 (UTC) re:WIP Okay I can do that :) RAWR!! I'm a ferocious animalWait...No I'm not, I'm just Astrid 16:38, July 25, 2013 (UTC) Re:Wip What would you like me to do if there is no name for a model? Should I just put "Model Unknown" ?-- RAWR!! I'm a ferocious animalWait...No I'm not, I'm just Astrid 17:09, July 25, 2013 (UTC) What should I put f there are multiple models? Ex. Emeli Nightshade RAWR!! I'm a ferocious animalWait...No I'm not, I'm just Astrid 18:37, July 25, 2013 (UTC) Finished all the "A"s I continue onto the "B"s later today :) RAWR!! I'm a ferocious animalWait...No I'm not, I'm just Astrid 20:14, July 25, 2013 (UTC) OCD Model Thing The one on chur page: User:BachLynn23/O.O. For each user, when listing chars, must we list ALL their chars (like all of them, former, the dead ones, the ones that left camp, etc.) or just the ones that are alive and still being rp'ed? >-< And hai Bachy c: P.S Yeah, I'm helping Astrid out, it looks like a heck lot of work >< Austin Marko model Hi I have changed the model for Austin Marko. Is the new one ok? Mazsqurad (talk) 07:24, July 26, 2013 (UTC) Hey Bach :3 I noticed on two of my characters' pages, you added the models :3 But, for Damien, the model is someone called Samyr Fuly, not Elian Galllardo. And for the model of Célestin Loup, I know the first name of the model is Billy, but not his last name, but his tumblr url is Billy Advert, so, should I change it to that..? Thanks c: Harmony Can I adopt Harmony? Harmony Can I adopt Harmony please? *Gets down on knees and begs* :33333 ~ "Lightning. It flashes bright, then fades away. It can't protect. It only destroys." ~ Lightning ~ Love Wonder XX 20:44, July 26, 2013 (UTC) Re: Regarding the prizes, what prizes are avaialbe? And also, our fail for the Camp One - Sydney isn't our fault as none of our mission's mod roleplayed Tamarisk, and if I go ahead and do that then it'll be godmodding a character that's not mine. Prizes Sweet. :) Do I get to choose one major and one consolation prize then? Oh and one more thing: the major prize for posting on BC means the Special Characters or not? Sorry Well, sorry. I don't even see what you mean, but I'll take your word for it. Sorry again. Bowenstrife- Mognet me, Kupo! 04:47, July 28, 2013 (UTC) Character Contests So today I was hustling to finish my entries, and I remembered that the contests weren't running this month, and they were just for a head start. That still stands right? Or has that being dropped and the contest is runnign this month? Just checking so I know whether or not I need to finish the entries. Okay, thanks :) Sowweh Sorry bach >.< I thought I already responded about the Hetalia group. Seems I was wrong. But yeah, I won't be a part of it. Won't need an extension or anything, just not doing it. Couldn't get any ideas -Nyx Ask Me Again: Why Am I Here? 18:37, July 28, 2013 (UTC) Hetalia Group I could get her done by about 1st August? Is that cool or? If I really tried I could finish by tonight but it would turn out like crap as I have like no inspiration nor motivation to do it...>.< *lacks motivation to do anything* ~ "Lightning. It flashes bright, then fades away. It can't protect. It only destroys." ~ Lightning ~ Love Wonder XX 18:45, July 28, 2013 (UTC) YAY! That gives me more time to procrastinate >~< ~ "Lightning. It flashes bright, then fades away. It can't protect. It only destroys." ~ Lightning ~ Love Wonder XX 18:54, July 28, 2013 (UTC) Really that is cool, I did have a good time while I was able to partcipate. I would like to thank you for giving the opportunity to participate. I am curious, about one thing. What exactly did I win?Dogs are not our whole life,but they make our lives whole. - Roger Caras 01:14, July 29, 2013 (UTC) Yes, please If it's not too much trouble I call that a web-slingin' ass-kickin'! Shoot a web ☢☢☢ Lotto ☢☢☢07:16,29/7/2013 Re:Template It looks great :D I'm just wondering what the "Joined Camp" is for. LL Thanks Bachy :) Do you think about me? ★❣Broken❣★ Coding Request Hey Bach, could you please make a V6 blank coding for me. I'm gonna use it for my Kronos guy, Raphael. Could you use this pattern? http://www.colourlovers.com/pattern/2871224/Time_wrap Thanks so much :) Rather important Heyo Bach, I just need to talk to you about something I'm confuzzled about ^-^ So is putting this template mandatory? The reason why I ask is because if it is then I would have to make major adjustment to the character page, because I tend to keep track of the powers that my character used in rp. Honestly I do tend to categorize and update my character’s power based on the logic that if I don’t see them using it then they haven’t developed or been taught how to use it, although I do acknowledge that they do have the potential to use them, it doesn’t mean they have develop it. You can have a different opinion and we can argue until the cows come home, but for now I am interested in if it is mandatory.Dogs are not our whole life,but they make our lives whole. - Roger Caras 17:26, July 30, 2013 (UTC) Re: He's been inactive for over 25 days, and I don't remember him having any less active status. Well... First Demi did ask him if he needs the less active status, but he just said he had problems with his internet and can get back on later, not really saying yes or no. Really that statement on his userpage saying that he'll try to get get back again was made like a month ago, so it's unknown whether or not he's gonna come back.